jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:ManiaFan/Blog o smokach
A więc pierwszy raz piszę na tej wiki bloga a więc proszę o wyrozumiałość, początek jest taki jak w JWS, ale dalej już nic nie ma nawiązującego do JWS ''Rozdział 1 Obudziłam się - Widziałam zupełnie inne otoczenie i nie byłam w łóżku tylko gdzieś w lesie. Wstałam i rozglądnęłam się. Wokół nie było ludzi. Postanowiłam przejść się po krainie. Nagle usłyszałam coś, a później zobaczyłam smoka. Dawniej wydawało mi się że smoki nie istnieją, ale myliłam się. Potwór był niebieski, na brzuchu kremowy i miał na ogonie kolce. Ym... Dobry smoczek, pozwolisz że ja tu przejdę - Powiedziałam i szybko uciekłam. Uff... Teraz mi się upiekło... ale kto wie co będzie dalej skoro tu są smoki - Pomyślałam idąc przez las. - Ojć - Widzę stado jakiś czerwonych smoków. Więc szybko uciekam. Widzę że mnie gonią i całe płoną. Widzę jakiś domek - To chyba jedyny ratunek. - Wchodzę do środka domku. Słyszę że smoki próbują dobić się do mnie. Chyba będę musiała tu przespać, bo robi się ciemno a ja raczej nie wyjdę stąd. Widzę łóżko i kładę się na nim. Ciągle myślę o ostatnich zdarzeniach i jak to możliwe że smoki istnieją. W końcu udaje mi się zasnąć. Smoki po jakimś czasie odchodzą. Jest 7:30 kiedy się budzę. Wstaję z łóżka i patrzę przez okno czy nie ma smoków. Nie ma. - Mówię. Wychodzę i dalej idę przez las. Z oddali widzę jakąś wioskę. Biegnę w jej stronę i myślę że nadal nic nie zjadłam więc w wiosce pewnie jest duuuużo jedzenie. Widzę jak niektórzy uciekają przed smokami, a niektórzy je przepędzają. Widzę jakiegoś człowieka i pytam się czy nie wie gdzie jest "knajpa". Odpowiada - Nie nie wiem, ale możesz oto spytać wodza. Dobrze a gdzie mogę go znaleźć - Pytam Jest pewnie w tym dużym budynku. - Mówi i pokazuje palcem w stronę budynku. Dziękuje bardzo! - Mówię i biegnę w stronę wielkiej budowli. Wchodzę do środka. Przepraszam bardzo, ale to ważne gdzie jest wódz? - Pytam. Witaj, to ja jestem wodzem tej osada. - Mówi wódz. - I nazywam się Karol, a ty, bo nie usłyszałem twojego imienia? Ja jestem Luna - Odpowiadam - I jestem baaaardzo głodna czy nie wie wódz gdzie mogę znaleźć jakiś posiłek? Och, właśnie urządzam ucztę, chodź zaraz inni przyjdą. ''Po około 10 minutach wszyscy są na sali Wodzu czy nie wiesz kiedy pozbędziemy się tych okropnych smoków? - Zapytał ktoś. Nie, niestety nie wiem, ale bardzo próbujemy się ich pozbyć - Odpowiedział Karol. No cóż ja narazie nie będę o nic pytać tylko na razie coś zjem - Pomyślałam i nałożyłam sobie udko kurczaka, a potem je zjadłam. Gdy wszyscy wyszli (łącznie ze mną) A ty... Luna narazie prześpij się u mnie a potem zrobię ci dom. - Powiedział wódz i zaprowadził mnie na górę gdzie zobaczyłam dwa łóżka. - Mam zapasowe na wypadek gdyby ktoś przyszedł. Położyłam się i zasnęłam. Rozdział 2 Obudziłam się i wyszłam na dwór. Na razie wszystko tak samo jak wczoraj - ludzie walczą przed smokami, a inni uciekają. Nic ciekawego więc poszłam do lasu. Widziałam jakiegoś człowieka. Był to chłopak o czarnych włosach. stał i się na coś patrzył, zauważyłam że patrzy na czerwonego smoka którego już widziałam gdy stadko tego gatunku mnie goniło. Chłopak wyjął miecz i zaczął walczyć ze smokiem. Po paru minutach zobaczyłam martwego smoka lezącego na ziemi. Podeszłam do chłopaka. Emm... Jak się nazywasz? - Spytałam nieśmiało. Nazywam się Jack, a ty? - Odpowiedział. Ja... Ja nazywam się Luna i widzę że pokonałeś tego tu smoka - Nadal mówię nieśmiało Tak - Powiedział i gdzieś poszedł. Ekhm ja raczej nie pokonam smoka więc muszę się od nich trzymać daleko... - Powiedziałam cicho. Ojć - widzę wielkie drzewo spadające na mnie. Szybko uciekam przed drzewem patrząc na mnie, ale powinnam raczej patrzeć do przodu, bo przez nie uwagę wpadłam do jakiegoś dołu i widzę tam... Smoka. Białego.Smok zauważa mnie i podchodzi do mnie. Emm... Cześć ja tu tak przez przypadek wpadłam - Mówię ze strachem. Smok wącha mnie i znajduje w mojej torbie rybę którą natychmiast zjada. Ej! To jest moje - Mówię ze złością - A raczej było. Smok trąca mnie nosem i przypadkowo wpadam na jego grzbiet. Widzę że zaczyna lecieć więc chwytam się go. Smok leci coraz wyżej aż dolatuje do chmur. Może to dobry pomysł by latać na smokach - Myślę. Wiesz nazwę cię Zębatka, pasuje? - Mówię do smoka. Zębatka kiwa głową. Widzę że smok wlatuje do jakiegoś tunel a gdy z niego wylatuje widzę pełno różnych smoków. Zębatka ląduje a ja schodzę. Hmm... Smoki nie są aż takie złe. - Mówię - Ale narazie muszę jakoś się stąd wydostać. Zębatka pcha mnie dalej. Chyba chcesz mi coś pokazać? - Mówię do smoka. Zębatka kiwa głową i wyprzedza mnie prowadząc mnie gdzieś. Wreszcie staje a ja widzę wielkiego białego smoka. Smok chucha na mnie zimnym oddechem przez co cała jestem w śniegu. Szybko otrzepuje się ze śniegu i wchodzę na Zębatkę. Zębatka lecimy do lasu. - Powiedziałam. Smok posłusznie poleciał do lasu. A teraz poczekaj tu a ja przyniosę więcej ryb. - Powiedziałam do Zębatki idąc w stronę osady. Smok usiadł. Gdy dotarłam do wodza - Karola - powiedziałam: Drogi Karolu czy nie masz dużo ryb. Ym, tak ma - Powiedział przynosząc worek pełny ryb. Dziękuje! - Powiedziałam wychodząc z workiem. Zaczekaj! ale do czego ci te ryby - Krzyknął wódz, ale go już nie usłyszałam. Po około 10 minutach byłam u Zębatki No to teraz masz worek pełen ryb - Powiedziałam kładąc na ziemi i otwierając worek. Smok warczał. Coś ci nie pasuje? - Powiedziałam Zębatka spojrzała na węgorza. A no tak węgorz! już go zabieram - Powiedziałam wywalają węgorza. Smok przestał warczeć i jadł ryby. Też wzięłam jedną. Wiesz raczej nie powinnam o tobie mówić, mogli by cię próbować zabić - Powiedziałam do Zębatki. Zobaczyłam że robi się już wieczór. Wiesz ja teraz już muszę iść, ale jutro się spotkamy, obiecuję! - Powiedziałam żegnając smoka i idąc w stronę wioski. Gdy byłam już w wiosce No to teraz masz własny dom - Powiedział Karol pokazując na drewniany domek. Bardzo dziękuję... Za wszystko - Powiedziałam wchodząc do domku Rozdział 3 obudziłam się była 8:00. Wstałam. Hmm... chyba komuś trzeba powiedzieć - Pomyślałam i poszłam do Jack'a z workiem ryb. Otworzyłam drzwi jego domu i powiedziałam: Jack! chce ci coś pokazać... Z workiem z rybami? - Powiedział zdziwiony. Choć a dowiesz się do czego są mi potrzebne ryby... - Powiedziałam i zaprowadziłam chłopaka do lasu. Gdy byliśmy przy Zębatce Uważaj! - krzyknął. Czekaj. On nie zrobi mi krzywdy ani tobie. Zobacz - Powiedziałam otwierając torbę i dając smokowi. Szybko wsiadaj! - Powiedziałam Gdy wsiedliśmy A teraz patrz - Powiedziałam a Zębatka poleciała do chmur. To... emm... smoki da się tresować? - Zapytał. Tak - Powiedziałam. Wow. ale widok - Powiedział. No. - Odpowiedziałam - Jeśli chcesz też możesz mieć swojego smoka. Serio? - Zapytał Tak, tylko jakiego? - Powiedziałam Rozdział 4 Myślisz żeby powiedzieć o Zębatce? - Spytałam gdy wylądowaliśmy. Raczej tak - Powiedział Jack. Gdy dotarliśmy do wodza A wiec mam taką sprawę... Smoki da się tresować więc może z nimi nie walczyć tylko zaprzyjaźnić się z nimi? - Spytałam niepewnie rozglądając się po sali. Że co proszę?!?! - Spytał z niedowierzaniem wódz. No wtedy było by łatwe sama mam nawet smoka. - Powiedziałam Ty miej tego swojego SMOCZUSIA, ale moja wioska nigdy nie skorzysta ze smoków. - powiedział - a teraz, wyjść. Razem wyszłam z Jackiem. To może zajmiemy się moim smokiem - Zapytał Tak - Odpowiedziałam myśląc i gryząc swój warkocz. Jaki smok by do ciebie pasował... - Powiedziałam - Może ten - Wskazałam na smoka lecącego wokół osady. Szybko choć na Zębatkę - Powiedziałam biegnąc w stronę lasu patrząc na Jacka. Ym... uważaj! - Powiedział, ale było już za późno walnęłam w drzewo. Powoli wstałam - Ałć - powiedziałam - No, ale chodźmy! Po około 15 minutach lecieliśmy na Zębatce Szybko skacz na tego smoka! - Powiedziałam do chłopka. Jack skoczył i spadł na smoka. A teraz musisz mu pokazać że jesteś jego przyjacielem - Powiedziałam. W końcu Jack'owi udało się oswoić Wandersmoka nazwał go: ''Faint Lecieliśmy w stronę osady i zobaczyliśmy statek - niestety nie był to przyjaźnie nastawiony statek miał dużo ludu więc nie opłacało się z nim walczyć. Trzeba ewakuować osadę!!! - Krzyknęłam w stronę wodza i wylądowałam. ''Po około 19 minutach cała osada była załadowana na statku A teraz odpływamy! - Krzyknął Karol. - Będziemy płynąć tam - Powiedział i wskazał na wyspę. Jack, lecimy na wyspę dotrzemy tam pierwsi! - Krzyknęłam i poleciałam w stronę wyspy. Gdy byliśmy blisko nagle para zaczęła zgromadzać się wokół nas i nic nie widzieliśmy... Rozdział 5 Był taki gość - Geth. Niewiele o nim wiedziałam, ale widziałam jak ukrywał się przed smokami co może oznaczać że też się ich boi. Hmm... może on też chciał by mieć smoka? - Pomyślałam - Mam nadzieję że na tej wyspie są jakieś. Nagle podszedł do mnie wódz i powiedział: Skoro chcesz się przyjaźnić ze smokami to proszę - I dał mi księgę smoków. Naprawdę bardzo dziękuję, za tą księgę i ogólnie wszystko - Powiedziałam siadając na skale i czytając księgę. Aha, więc te smoki które mnie goniły w stadzie to Koszmary Ponocniki - umieją się całe zapalić i ziać ogniem. - Mówiłam czytając książkę - A to Śmiertnik Zębacz ten przed którym udało mi się uciec - Umie strzelać kolcami i ziać bardzo gooorącym ogniem. Nagle przestałam czytać i rozglądnęłam się - akurat był piękny zachód słońca - widziałam jeszcze że wikingowie budują nowe domy z lasu - Las tam był naprawdę przepiękny - na wejściu były dwa niskie drzewa a w środku tak jakby były poukładane drzewa - Wszędzie były rządki tych drzew. O no tak miałam temu Gethowi powiedzieć o smokach - Pomyślałam i pobiegłam w jego stronę. Geth! chcę ci coś pokazać - Powiedziałam i pokazałam swojego smoka - To jest Zębatka przywitajcie się Wsiądź a coś zobaczysz - Powiedziałam i wsiadłam. Smok poleciał. Wiesz jeśli chcesz będziesz mógł mieć własnego smoka wystarczy że powiesz jakiego - Powiedziałam. To może tego - Powiedział i wskazał na Zębacza który stał w lesie koło dwóch drzew. Jasne! - Powiedziałam, a Zębatka wylądowała koło smoka. A teraz się nie bój, porostu powoli przyłóż do niego rękę i skomplementuj a potem wsiądź na niego - Powiedziałam. Chłopak powoli przyłożył rękę na Śmiertniku, skomplementował i wsiadł. A teraz lecimy! - Krzyknęłam a smoki poleciały. Zaraz, ale jak się tym steruje? - Powiedział. Najważniejsze jest to żebyś zaufał mu, a on tobie a wtedy możesz dawać mu polecenia - Odpowiedziałam Geth uspokoił się i smok też, a potem wolno lecieli. Geth nazwał swojego smoka Juggernaut Widzisz jak jest przepięknie? - Spytałam z zachwytem. Tak, widzę - Powiedział chłopak O, hej Jack - Krzyknęłam widząc chłopaka - Wiesz że Geth ma własnego smoka? - Śmiertnika Zębacza Super - Powiedział. Razem lecieliśmy przy zachodzie było tak... przepięknie :3 Aż tu nagle jakiś wielki smok wyskoczył z wody. A ten tu to jaki? - Spytał Geth. To, Oblivion przez niego można stracić pamięć więc zawracajmy narazie nie damy z nim rady - Krzyknęłam Rozdział 6 Szybko uciekaliśmy przed smokiem, lecz on leciał za szybko. Wreszcie gdy dolecieliśmy do kanionu udało nam się znaleźć małą jaskinię do której wlecieliśmy. Mieliśmy nadzieje że nas nie znajdzie i tak się stało. Wróciliśmy spokojnie do nowo wybudowanej wioski i opowiedzieliśmy o smoku. '* * * ' Poznałam ostatnio pewną dziewczynę - Rose Rodriguez. Była miłą osobą, wybuchową i lekko złośliwa... Tak samo jak ja też bała się smoków, ale gdy poznała bardziej smoki przestała się ich bać. Prosiła mnie bym znalazła jej smoka, a ja powiedziałam że dzisiaj wieczorem go poszukamy, a narazie przeleci się ze mną na Zębatce. Gdy zjedliśmy już obiad (Na obiad były grilowane udka kurczaka i ryby) poszłyśmy przelecieć się. Razem wsiadłyśmy na smoka. Zębatka poleciała, rozpędziła się i nagle zatrzymała się i zaczęła wolno szybować koło wodospadu. Może złowimy trochę ryb dla smoków? - Zaproponowałam. Jasne - Odpowiedziała Rose. Smok wylądował a my zeszłyśmy i zaczęłyśmy łowić ryby. Niebo odbijało się w wodzie - Było błękitne a na nim dużo małych chmur. Gdy uzbieraliśmy dużo ryb zapakowałyśmy je do worka i polecieliśmy do osady. Gdy dotarłyśmy Proszę wodza czy zmienił pan zdanie co do smoków? - zapytałam nie pewnie. Tak, zmieniłem smoki mogą nam pomóc, więc teraz wszyscy będą je tresować - Powiedział - Wołajcie mieszkańców żeby wybrali się na tresowanie smoków. Razem z Rose, Geth'iem i Jack'iem zaczęłyśmy wołać: Ludzie od teraz wszyscy tresujemy smoki! Już teraz znajdźcie swojego smoka! Gdy wszyscy mieli już smoki zajęłam się smokiem Rose. Rose, choć znajdziemy ci smoka! - Powiedziałam - Idź do lasu tam jest pełno smoków. Gdy byliśmy już w lesie zaczęłyśmy szukać. Tam jest - Powiedziała Rose i wskazała na smoka którego nie widziałam Tam nic nie ma - Powiedziałam z przekonaniem a wtedy dziewczyna podeszła do cienia i wyszła z Czarną Nocną Furią. A więc jednak coś jest - Powiedziałam - Jak go nazwiesz? Hmm... Yang - Odpowiedziała Rose Rozdział 7 Gdy wstałam o 8:00 (jak zawsze) wybrałam się na wycieczkę wsiadłam na Zębatkę i poleciałam w stronę morza i śpiewałam "Where No One Goes. Przeleciałam obok stadka Gromogrzmotów i widziałam Wrzeńca. Leciałam dalej aż nagle zobaczyłam jego... o nie tylko nie on... Oblivion. Szybko zawracam, ale widzę że mnie zauważył i mnie goni. Na szczęście widzę z oddali Jack, Getha i Rose. Krzyczę: Uciekajcie!!! Tam jest Oblivion Szybko doganiam ich. Znam pewien skrót - Powiedziała Rose - Szybko za mną! Dziewczyna skręciła gdzie było już widać wyspę. Wszyscy razem szybko tam dolecieliśmy i od tej pory nie widzieliśmy już Obliviona Dzięki, Rose - Powiedziałam Nie ma zaco - Odpowiedziała A i jutro jest festiwal dołączenia do nas smoków - Powiedział Jack. Fajnie że coś takiego zorganizowali - Powiedziałam Ale narazie mamy im pomóc - Powiedział Geth. Wszyscy razem poszliśmy pomagać w przygotowaniach do festiwalu. Zrobiło się już ciemno - patrzyłam na gwiazdy i udało mi się znaleźć wielką niedźwiedzicę, ale teraz zrobiłam się senna więc poszłam spać. Rano gdy się obudziłam wszyscy już imprezowali było strasznie dużo jedzenia, były wyścigi smoków i różne inne konkurencje. Dla smoków też były różne konkurencje np. Złapanie jak najwięcej ryb. Ja startowałam z Zębatką w wyścigu smoków startowali też: Geth, Jack, Max i Percy. Za 3... 2... 1... START! - Wykrzyknął prowadzący. Wszyscy szybko wystartowali. Szybko wyprzedziłam Percego jeżdżącego na Ponocniku, potem Jacka na Faincie, później Getha na Juggnaucie i już prawie miałam wyprzedzić Max, ale on pierwszy wleciał do tunelu a w tunelu nie da się nikogo wyprzedzać. W końcu wylecieliśmy z tunelu i wtedy wyprzedziłam Max i szybko wleciałam za linię Mety. I jest Luna Fan na pierwszym miejscu, Max Girden na drugim miejscu, Jack na trzecim, Geth na czwartym a Percy na piątym. Następne było strzelanie z łuku. Brali udział: Jack, Ja, Rose, Geth, Malcolm i Arch. Za 3... 2... 1... START! Wszyscy strzelali. Strzały leciały jedna za drugą. A ostateczny wynik jest taki 1 - Jack, 2 - Arch, 3 - Ja, 4 - Rose, 5 - Geth 6 - Malcolm Następna była konkurencja dla smoków - Złowienie jak najwięcej ryb Startowali: Zębatka, Faint, Yang, Juggnaut i Torato - Smok wodza - Szeptozgon. Zębatka: 3 ryby, Faint: 2 i pół ryby (połowę zjadł xD), Yang: 3 ryby, Juggnaut: 2 ryby. Torato: 2 węgorze. Wszystkie smoki szybko łowią a ostatecznym wynikiem jest: Zębatka: 7 ryb, Faint: 6 i pół, Yang: 7 ryb, Juggnaut 6, Torato: 8 Węgorzy i 1 ryba. A więc mamy remis a więc będzie dogrywka który smok szybciej doleci do drugiej strony wyspy wygrywa - Powiedział wódz Rozdział 8 Smoki miały ścigać się same. Życzyłam Rose i jej smokowi szczęścia tak jak ona mi, a potem usiadłyśmy na trybunach. Jadłyśmy kanapki i popijałyśmy sokiem zobaczyliśmy że Geth i Jack siedzą koło nas. Za... 3... 2... 1... START. Smoki poszybowały - raz Yang wyprzedzał Zębatkę, a raz ona jego. Lecieli bardzo szybko i obok siebie jakby to wcześniej zaplanowali. Widziałam że już niedługo miną metę, ale przed nimi był jeszcze tunel. Bałam się strasznie, ponieważ Zębatka bała się sama wlatywać do tuneli. Zębatkę kiedy wleciała do tunelu zaczęła się kręcić przez co Yang na nią wpadła, ale po paru minutach otrząsnęły się i leciały dalej. Ojć, widziałam statek wroga płynący obok smoków. Musimy przerwać wyścig - Krzyknęłam - Tam jest wróg, jeśli nie przerwiemy wyścigu to będzie po nich. Niestety nikt mnie nie słuchał więc wyskoczyłam z trybun i pobiegłam do smoków, skoczyłam z przepaści na Zębatke i zobaczyłam że Rose zrobiła to samo, a później zakatowałyśmy statek, ale oni nas złapali upadłyśmy związane przez siatkę na statek. Wikingowie zamknęli. nas na dole statku ze smokami. Było tam chłodno i wilgotnie. Eckm... Masz jakiś plan? - Zapytałam Rose bez żadnej nadziei na wyjście z tond. Nie - Powiedziała. Zobaczyłam patyk na podłodze koło mnie i powiedziałam: Wiem! Wzięłam do ręki patyk i próbowałam nim zniszczyć liny którymi były przywiązane smoki, ale patykiem nie dało się tego przeciąć. Masz może pilniczek? - Spytałam Tak mam - Powiedziała Rose i podała mi. Szybko pocierałam pilniczek o liny. Po około 35 minutach udało mi się przeciąć liny. Dobra tylko którędy uciekniemy? - zapytałam a Zębatka i Yang strzeliły w ścianę statku robiąc dziurę. Szybko wsiadłyśmy na smoki, przeszyłyśmy przez dziurę i poleciałyśmy. Niestety. Zauważyli nas. Szybko! - krzyknęłam. Ognia - krzyknął wódz statku a wtedy wikingowie zaczęli strzelać w nas płonącymi głazami. W prawo! - Powiedziałam do Rose i skręciłyśmy do tunelu. - Tutaj nas nie złapią. Nawet nie zauważyłyśmy, a przypadkowo przeleciałyśmy linię maty równo. No więc ciągle mamy remis, a więc nagroda należy się dla dwóch smoków. - Powiedział prowadzący i dał Zębatce i Yang po dwa worki ryb i medale. Następnego ranka wstałam bardzo wcześnie rano - o 4:00 i zaczęłam szyć, a szyłam siodło. Dodałam parę detali itp. Gdy Zębatka jadła ryby założyłam na nią siodło. No i co, Zębatka? Podoba ci się? - Zapytałam, a smok kiwnął głową i wepchnął mnie na siodło i poleciał. Hej! Zębatka gdzie lecisz?! - Spytałam z lekką złością. Smok poleciał do tego samego miejsca co pierwszy raz mnie zabrał. Chciałaś przetestować siodło? - Spytałam ze śmiechem. Usiadłyśmy i patrzyłyśmy na tęczę. Może uda się nam przez nią przelecieć - Zażartowałam. Zębatka pokiwała głową. Żartujesz sobie? Przez tęczę nie da się przelecieć - Powiedziałam - przynajmniej do dzisiaj. Wsiadłam na smoka i poleciałyśmy do tęczy, jednak tęcza "uciekała". W końcu zgubiłyśmy tęczę i wylądowałyśmy na jakimś drzewie w lesie. Drzewo było bardzo duże, mocne i kolorowe. Choć Zębatka lecimy do domu, jednak gdy na nią wsiadłam nie poleciała do domu tylko gdzieś gdzie jeszcze nie byłyśmy. Zębatka!!! Gdzie lecisz?!?! Miałyśmy polecieć do domu!!! - Powiedziałam z pretensją, ale smok ignorował mnie i przeleciał blisko jakiegoś drzewa, a wtedy gałąź walnęła mnie. Zębatka, teraz mam już naprawdę dość! - Krzyknęłam a smok zwolnił i szybował. Zobaczyłam że już naprawdę długo lecimy i jest zachód słońca. A no tak, przecież bardzo lubisz gdy z tobą latam gdy jest zachód słońca. - Powiedziałam - ale teraz do domu. Zębatka poleciała w stronę domu nadal wolno szybując. Wiesz, kiedyś nie sądziłam że może być jeszcze piękniej niż gdy się patrzy na zachód słońca, a teraz przekonałam się że może być jeszcze piękniej. - Powiedziałam. - A teraz szybko! Zębatka przyśpieszyła jak najszybciej potrafiła. Sprawdźmy nowe przyśpieszacze, Zębatka spróbuj jeszcze szybciej! - Powiedziałam Smok rozpędził się jak nigdy dotąd. Nie, Zębatka uważaj!!! - Krzyknęłam, ale było już za późno - smok zranił sobie poważnie skrzydło. - Dobrze że jesteśmy blisko wioski. Wzięłam na ręce Zębatkę i pobiegłam w stronę wodza. Gdy już dotarłam Wodzu! Ona... Ona zraniła sobie skrzydło - Powiedziałam z płaczem. Szybko wezwać mi tu najlepszych lekarzy i znawców smoków. Po około 10 minutach wszyscy byli już na sali Obawiam się że będziemy musieli odczepić skrzydło, bo i tak nie poleci. - Powiedział jeden ze znawców. Nie będzie już latać - Powiedziałam cicho ze smutkiem. Lekarze wycieli skrzydło smokowi, a ja zabrałam ją do mojego domu Nie martw się mała, załatwię ci nowe skrzydło - Powiedziałam robiąc skrzydło. Zębatka spojrzała na mnie ze smutkiem jedząc ryby. Jutro Jeszcze tylko małe poprawki - Powiedziałam i sprawdzałam gotowe skrzydło - I... Już. Założyłam nowe skrzydło Zębatce. Teraz słuchaj uważnie. Od dzisiaj niestety nie będziesz mogła sama sterować, ja będę sterować nowy skrzydłem, a ty resztą - Powiedziała. Smok bardzo ucieszył się z tego że ma skrzydło. A teraz chodź zrobimy ci próbną jazdę. - Powiedziałam wsiadając na Zębatkę, a ona poleciała. Wszystko ładnie działa - Powiedziałam - A teraz spróbujmy z szybowanie. Smok zaczął wolno szybować a ja mu w tym pomagałam. Dobrze, Zębatka, rozumiesz to? Będziesz znowu latać! - Powiedziałam z uśmiechem, a smok odwzajemnił uśmiech Rozdział 9 Rano, o 4:00 latałam na Zębatce i testowałam nowe skrzydło - Potrzebowało trochę poprawek, ale miałam masę pomysłów na ulepszenia. Gdy była już 12:00 (Wszystkie te godziny latałam i poprawiałam/ulepszałam skrzydło) zobaczyłam dziewczynę którą już wcześniej widziałam kiedy przechodziła miała brązowe włosy i wydaje mi się że nazywa się... hmm... Alexa? Cześć - Powiedziała. Cześć - Odpowiedziałam. Słyszałam że tresujesz smoki na zamówienie, czy to prawda? - spytała - A i no tak nie przedstawiłam się, jestem Alex. Tak to prawda i ja jestem Luna - Powiedziałam - A więc jakiego chcesz mieć smoka. Zębiorga Zamkogłowego - Odpowiedziała Alex. Aha, wiem gdzie jest ich stado - Powiedziałam i zaprowadziłam dziewczynę do lasu. Później... Tu są! - Szepnęłam chowając się w krzakach. - A teraz wyjdźmy. Razem z Alex wyszłam i oglądałyśmy smoki. Którego chcesz? - Spytałam się. Tego! - Powiedziała i wskazała na niebieskiego Zębiorga. No dobrze, przyłóż jedną rękę do jednej z jego głów i spróbuj stworzyć z nim więź. - Powiedziałam. Dziewczyna przyłożyła rękę do lewej głowy smoka, który po paru minutach zaufał jej i stał sie jej smokiem. A więc jak go nazwiesz? - Zapytałam się. Saphira - Powiedziała z przekonaniem. Rozdział 10 A więc skoro jest nas tak dużo, to może zrobimy gang? - Zapytał Jack. ok - Powiedzieli wszyscy razem. Tylko jak go nazwiemy? - Spytała Rose. Wszyscy zaczęli myśleć nad nazwą dla gangu. Może Riders? - Zapytałam. Może być - Powiedziała Alex Całkiem fajna nazwa - Powiedział Geth. Jutro Jak zwykle o czwartej rano testowałam skrzydło dodając mu różnych ulepszeń. Nagle zauważyłam resztę gangu - Rose, Alex, Geth'a i Jack'a Za nimi dostrzegłam Obliviona. Szybko! Uciekajcie! Ja odwrócę jego uwagę! - Krzyknęłam do Riders'ów. Nie, ja się tym zajmę - Powiedział Jack - Ty uciekaj. Myślisz że cię tak tu zostawię?! Nie ma mowy, lecę z tobą - Powiedziałam stanowczo. Widziałam że chłopak zbliża się do smoka - daleko, za daleko. Krzyczę - Jack!!! Jack uważaj!!! - Ale jest już za późno. - Smok zionie parą w chłopaka po czym traci pamięć i spada ze smoka. Szybko lecę do Jack'a i łapię go. Gdzie ja jestem?!?! Co to za straszny smok?!?! Kim ty jesteś?!?!- Krzyczy nerwowo, jednakże dostrzegam w nim głos dawnego Jack'a. Już spokojnie, to tylko miły, dobry smok - Zębatka i ja nic ci nie zrobię. Już się nie bój jesteś bezpieczny. Ze mną jesteś - Mówię spokojnie Gdy dolatujemy do wioski Jack stracił pamięć od Oblivion'a - Mówię do gangu. Kim są ci ludzie? - Pyta Jack. Jack, straciłeś pamięć, masz własnego smoka, ci ludzie są razem z tobą w gangu Riders i proszę nie bój się smoków - Mówię, ale ostatnie słowa mówię ciszej że słyszy je tylko chłopak. Mam pomysł! - Mówi Alex. Jaki? - Pyta Rose. Wiem jak przywrócić Jack'owi pamięć - Będzie mówił wydarzenie które pamięta, a my mówimy czy to prawda czy fałsz. - Mówi Alex. Dobry pomysł - komentuje Geth. Siadamy po turecku w kole a chłopak zaczyna mówić - Zaatakował mnie wielki smok w wodzie - Prawda czy fałsz? Prawda - Odpowiadam szybko. Mam czarnego smoka - Prawda czy fałsz - Mówi dalej. Prawda - Odpowiada Rose. Ma na imię Fraink - Prawda czy fałsz - Ciągnie. Fałsz - Mówi Geth. - Ma na imię Faint. Wcześniej bałem się smoków - Prawda czy fałsz - Mówi Fałsz - Mówię - Wcześniej pokonywałeś smoki. Wieczór mija na odpowiadaniu Jack'owi na jego zapamiętane rzeczy. Wchodzę do swojego pokoju i mam już położyć się w łóżku gdy dostrzegam Jack'a w drzwiach podchodzącego do mnie. Kochasz mnie - Prawda czy fałsz - Mówi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach